The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Many liquid containers are not collapsible, however, there are collapsible liquid containers. Typically, liquid containers that are collapsible do not return to an original shape easily. Further, liquid containers typically fill with air when at least partially empty. Although air can be squeezed out by collapsing some liquid containers, it is typically not possible to purge almost all air from the liquid container.
Reusable liquid containers are often difficult to clean. Some liquid containers are prone to collect mold, fungi or bacteria. Further, many liquid containers are constructed of materials which affect a beverage inside of the liquid container. Sometimes this can result in health issues or decreased enjoyment of the beverage.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.